Volvere a ti
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Tigresa luego de mucho tiempo, sus supuestos hermanos van a buscarla al valle, pero luego de mucho tiempo no regresa, pero cuando regrese, lo hara con una linda sorpresa de ojos verdes jade, y Po todo el tiempo que paso con Tigresa se desvanecio, y ahora no es nada para el, ni un recuerdo, y como reconfortamiento el universo le enviara a dos ternuras de Ojos rubies y Morados


HO HOLA SOY CHINO, NA MENTIRA, HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UNA BANANA PODRIDA A QUE TIENES NOMBRE

HOLA, HI, WAZZA, AMIGOS, ME ALEGRA MUCHO VERLO DE NUEVO, BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA PRIMERA ENTREGA DE ``VOLVERE A TI´´ SI YA LO SE, TITULO LARGO, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LA HISTORIA LO VALE, SE QUE NO EH TERMINADO NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, PERO SI NO ESCRIBIA ESTA ME IBA A VOLVER LOCO, E IBA A MORIR, Y OTRA COSA, SE LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO, ¿Por qué ESTE IDIOTA LE ESTA ROBANDO A BLACK-ROSES IMZ? PRIMERO QUE NADA, QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NO ESTOY ROBANDO, ESTOY REIVENTANDO, UNA HISTORIA, LA CUAL PEDI PERMISO PARA HACER, PERO BLACK DIJO QUE NO, LUEGO LE VOLVI A PREGUNTAR, PERO NO ME RESPONDIO, POR LO CUAL SUPONGO QUE ME MANDO A LA CHINGADA, O ME MALDIJO EN SU MENTECITA QUE TIENE, LUEGO DE UN TIEMPO, LE EXPLIQUE LA IDEA QUE TENIA, Y LA ACEPTO, POR LO CUAL ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS, PARA LO QUE SERA DIFERETE A ``PERTENEZCO A TU LADO´´ LO CUAL SIGNIFICA, QUE LAS COSAS SERAN DIFERENTES, EN RESPECTO A PO, TIGRESA, SHOU Y EL RESTO DE LOS PERSONAJES, EN FIN, Y COMO LES HABÍA PROMETIDO, ADELANTE CON EL PRIMER CAP.

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, bla, etc. Etc. Etc. Etc. Y ya saben, y esta historia yo la escribo, pero basada en la historia `Pertenezco a tu lado´, solo que, con el toque ROCK ROJA

Nota: los pensamientos, al igual que como los hace Black será _de esta manera_ pero solamente que sin el pensó

Capitulo 1: Una Decisión De Suma Importancia

La noche reinaba en el imperio de kenshi, el cielo estaba estrellado y los faroles encendidos. En sus extremos, se encontraba el palacio del emperador. Los habitantes del imperio estaban reunidos en la plaza del palacio, escuchando el discurso del nuevo emperador. En el balcón más alto del palacio se encontraba el emperador, Shiang, un tigre siberiano, de unos cincuenta años, ojos carmín. Traía puesto un kimono azul con bordes dorados. Estaba acompañado por sus dos hijos. Uno era tigre de bengala, de veintiocho años, de ojos color amarillos, estaba vestido con un pantalón holgado marrón y un chaleco negro, el cual siempre llevaba desabotonado. El otro era un tigre siberiano de veintisiete años de ojos amarillos y estaba vestido igual que su hermano, pero el pantalón era negro y el chaleco era verde, aunque este solo traía desprendidos los primeros dos botones

Shiang: (hablándole a su gente) deben saber, que es un gran honor para mí, ser su nuevo emperador y remplazar a mi hermano Shiang, que tanta desgracia, dolor, y deshonra trajo al imperio, pero quiero decirles que prometo traerles todo aquello que mi hermano les negó, una era prospera para el imperio…..gracias y buenas noches (termina su discurso, y se despide de su gente) hijos míos (llama la atención de ambos tigres) me harían el favor de acompañarme a la biblioteca…necesito hablarles de algo importante

Tigres: por supuesto padre (se reverencian y siguen al tigre el cual se dirigió a la biblioteca del palacio)

En la biblioteca

Los tres tigres se sentaron en una mesa, los hijos enfrente del padre

Shuo (el mayor de los jóvenes): (sentado) ya estamos aquí padre, así que díganos de que quería hablarnos (intrigado)

Shiang: (suspira, triste) hijos míos, el día de hoy, me eh enterado que me queda muy poco tiempo, para reunirme con mi querida Kioko (murmura) que dios tenga en su santa gloria (se persina)

Lee (el menor): (triste) padre…seguro que no hay algo que podamos hacer, algo que te haga permanecer con nosotros un poco mas (hace poco habían perdido a su madre, y esposa, y no querían perder a un ser querido mas)

Shiang: (suspira) no mis niños…aunque (ambos lo miran expectantes) podrían hacerme un favor (saca una pintura de entre sus ropajes)

Lee y Shuo: (interesados) que favor padre…lo que sea (dijeron al unisonó)

Shiang: (les entrega la pintura) esta….es una pintura de nosotros

En la pintura se podía observar a una tigresa de bengala de ojos amarillos y con kimono rosa sentada en un sillón rojo con dos cachorros en brazos. Uno de los cachorros era un tigre siberiano de ojos amarillos, estaba vestido con un trajecito verde y tenía entre sus patitas una bola de estambre. El otro cachorro era una tigresa de bengala de ojos carmín, con trajecito rojo y parecía haber dejado caer la bola de estambre al suelo y estar retorciéndose en los brazos de su madre para alcanzar la espada que estaba enfundada en la cintura de un tigre siberiano de ojos carmín, que estaba parado a la derecha del sillón y tenía un pequeño tigre de bengala, de un año de ojos amarillos, vestido de azul, con un peluche entre sus patitas

Shiang: (nostálgico) esa pintura, fue hecha antes del reinado de Sheng

Lee: (intrigado por la pequeña tigresa que intentaba tomar la espada de Shiang) padre….quien es esa pequeña tigre

Shiang: (nostálgico) ella mis hijos, es su hermana (de repente suelta algunas lagrimas) es tu hermana gemela Lee

Lee y Shuo: (sorprendidos) Hermana…¡GEMELA! (dijeron al unisonó)

Lee: (sorprendido) ¿desde hace cuándo eh tenido una hermana gemela?

Shiang: (sonriendo con algo de burla) Desde que naciste Lee

Shuo: (sorprendido) y cual era ese favor que nos pedias padre

Shiang: (serio) cuando mi hermano Sheng tomo el control del imperio, hizo una ley que decía, que aquellas personas que fueran de la realeza tenían estrictamente prohibido tener hijas (mujeres) por lo que su madre y yo, tuvimos que alejarla de aquí por sus seguridad, prometiendo que cuando fuera más seguro, la traeríamos de regreso…quiero que vayan a donde yo les diga…y que la convenzan de venir

Lee y Shuo: (sorprendidos) de acuerdo padre

Shuo: (serio) a donde debemos ir papa

Shiang: (sonríe) por el momento no les diré…ahora todos debemos irnos a descansar un poco

Lee y Shuo: (sonriendo) buenas noches padre (vieron a su padre irse de la biblioteca, dejándolos solos y viendo la pintura) una hermana (dijeron al unisonó y sonríen)

**DOS DIAS DESPUES, EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ**

El sol comenzaba a salir por detrás de las montañas, acariciando con sus rayos al valle y dándole comienzo a un nuevo día, el Gong sonó como todas las mañanas, dando a entender que era momento de despertar

4 Furiosos: Buenos días maestro (dijeron Grulla, Mono, Mantis, y Víbora al unisonó, pero menos una felina)

Shifu: buenos días (mira a Tigresa) buenos días hija

Tigresa: (seria) buenos días padre

Hacía ya un año que shifu había hablado con tigresa y la había reconocido como a una hija. Al principio fue difícil, pues tigresa no lo había perdonado fácilmente y parecía que al hablar del tema había sacado todo el resentimiento oculto por años, pero al pasar un tiempo ella lo entendió y lo perdono

Shifu: (sonríe, para luego ver que cierto individuo faltaba, y haciéndolo soltar un suspiro de resignación y burla) que alguien despierte al panda, y luego váyanse a desayunar…..yo me iré a meditar (sonriendo, sale de ahí, y se encamina al durazno de la sabiduría celestial)

Todos presentes se miraron entre sí en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Víbora decidió hablar

Víbora: (intrigada) a quien le toca hoy

Mono: (piensa) no yo, yo lo desperté ayer

Grulla: (reacciona) no era el turno de Tigresa despertarlo

Víbora: (recuerda) cierto le tocaba a Tigresa (mira a la felina, su amiga, la cual intentaba escapar) ¡TIGRESA!

Tigresa: (sorprendía) Que (sin alguna expresión)

Mantis: (sonriendo) es tu turno de despertarlo

Tigresa: (iba a decir algo pero víbora se adelanta)

Víbora: tranquilos, ella lo despertara, mientras tanto nosotros los esperaremos en la cocina así que vámonos (sonriendo, sale de ahí junto con el resto)

Tigresa: (sorprendida) esperan yo nunca…..(todos se habían ido en ese momento) dije que lo haría….ni modo (tono bajo, miro la puerta de la habitación de Po, se acerco a ella, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella)

Una traviesa sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver al panda dormido bocabajo, con casi la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama y roncando. Se acerco y se arrodillo junto a la cama. Todavía no podía comprender como ese panda tonto, gordo y torpe la había enamorado. Si, la maestra tigresa, la más furiosa de los cinco, la más temida, la "radical" se había enamorado de un panda. Tonto y cursi, pero así era. Y pensar que tuvo que creerlo muerto y luego verlo con vida para darse cuenta del sentimiento que su corazón de piedra estaba guardando tan recelosamente, bueno… eso y con muuuuucha ayuda de su amiga, víbora

Tigresa: (sonriendo, se acerca a la cama, se sienta en la orilla y pone su pata derecha encima de Po, y lo sacude) Po…dormilón es hora de despertar

Po: (sintió la sacudida de Tigresa, se despierta, levanta la mirada y ve a Tigresa sonriéndole, pero el solo hunde su cabeza en la almohada y voltea la cabeza) No….no, no quiero levantarme no (se cubre la cabeza con la sabana, solo para que Tigresa no viera la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios)

Con lo sucedido en Gongmen, hacia ya dos años, no solo un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en el corazón de ambos, sino que su amistad había mejorado considerablemente. Po lograba sacar a la superficie a una tigresa juguetona, alegre, tierna, dulce y menos agresiva, bueno… lo de agresiva no se lo quita nadie. Era como si al estar con él, esa tigresa "radical" desaparecía, para luego actuar como una máscara delante de los demás

Tigresa: (sigue sonriendo) no me retes Panda (amenazo con un tono de burla)

Po: (sonríe juguetonamente) Nada, ni nadie podrá sacarme de esta cama (todavía bajo las sabanas)

Tigresa: (sonriendo) de acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí (se levanta de la cama, toma uno de los brazos de Po, y lo jala con la intención de tirarlo)

Forcejearon por unos minutos, tigresa quería tirar a Po de la cama y Po quería hacer caer a tigresa. Ella estaba a punto de ganar, pero dio un paso en falso, resbalo y cayó encima de Po

Po: (sonriendo) Te gane (dijo con un tono de burla, para después recibir un golpe ``suave´´ en el hombro, por parte de Tigresa) ¿Por qué el golpe?

Tigresa: eso fue por haberme tirado (dijo fingiendo enojo, solo para después sonreír) vamos Po, hora de levantarse (intenta levantarse, pero Po la sujeto de la muñeca, tirándola de nuevo)

Po: (sonriendo, pone cara de perrito regañado) y mi beso de buenos días

Tigresa: (sonríe, lo toma de las mejillas, y le da un tierno y dulce beso en la frente) Buenos días Po…vamos levántate (intenta levantarse de nuevo pero Po la volvió a tirar a la cama, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas) no…..jajajajajajaja…no….jajajajajajajajaja…Po para por favor…jajajajajajajaja

Po: (sonriendo) esto es venganza por el golpe (dijo sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas a Tigresa)

**EN LA COCINA**

Víbora y Grulla, charlaban animadamente, mientras que Mono y Mantis estabas de mal humor por el hambre, esperando a que cierto panda haga su aparición para hacer el desayuno

Mantis: (de mal humor) Nota: Nunca jamás, hay que dejar que Tigresa despierte de nuevo a Po (dijo, ganándose las risas de Grulla y Víbora)

Víbora: (sonriendo burlonamente) ¿Por qué dices eso?

Mono y Mantis: Porque tenemos ¡HAMBRE! (dijeron al unisonó, y quejándose)

Víbora: (sonriendo) les iré que vamos a hacer, yo los iré a buscar si ustedes dos dejan de molestar

Mono: (mal humorado, y hambriento, se levanta) creo que sería mejor, si yo voy y les muestro que a esta hora no se ``juega´´ a golpes (iba a salir de la cocina, pero Grulla lo detiene)

Grulla: (sonriendo maliciosamente) si lo haces…Tigresa te golpeara por haberlos interrumpido…y no te dejara con algún recuerdo

Mono: (con los ojos abiertos como plato) Por eso digo que mejor valla Víbora (se regresa a su lugar y se sienta)

Víbora a provecho ese momento y salió de la cocina. "_¿desde cuándo mono usa el doble sentido? Y… aaaaaa (_suspiro frustrada) _si Po y Tigresa no se declaran pronto, voy a tener que pensar en algo" _pensaba víbora, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Cuando llego al pasillo de las habitaciones, pudo escuchar claramente las carcajadas de su amiga. Llego hasta la habitación del panda y los vio a ambos en una guerra de cosquillas

Víbora: (sorprendida, aclara la garganta llamando la atención de ambos) Estoy interrumpiendo algo

Po y tigresa se separaron lo más que pudieron al oír las palabras. Po quedo sentado en la cama, con la cara como un tomate y tigresa parada a unos metros de la cama, con las manos tras la espalda y con la punta de su pie derecho dibujaba círculos en el suelo

Po y Tigresa: (avergonzados) Yo…..este….no es lo que crees (balbucearon pero Víbora solo sonrió)

Po: (nervioso) víbora…lo que haya sido que viste….te aseguro que no fue por diversión (dijo en un tono de calma fingido)

Tigresa: (lo voltea a ver un poco desconcertada) No te divirtió (dijo en un tono de tristeza)

Po: (se pone más nervioso, se levanta y camina hacia Tigresa) No, no, no, no, claro que si me divirtió (dijo intentando reconfortarla, y se acerca a la oreja derecha de la felina) solo intentaba hacer que no sospechara (susurro, susurro que solo Tigresa escucho)

Tigresa: (reconfortada, se avergüenza)

Víbora: (sonríe burlonamente) tranquilos los dos….no le diré nada a nadie…..pero vayan rápido a la cocina o si no Mono y Mantis vendrán por ustedes (dijo, saliendo de ahí, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella, dejando a ambos, completamente solos, y haciéndolos soltar un gran suspiro de alivio)

Un incomodo silencio se formo en el ambiente, tan incomodo que ambos empezaron a reír nerviosamente

Tigresa: (sonrojada) bueno…..creo que…..yo te iré a esperar junto con el resto en la cocina

Po: (nervioso) si claro…..yo am…..voy en un segundo

La felina se fue, dejando al panda con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, Tigresa se dirigía a la cocina con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, le encantaban esos momentos a solas con el panda, Llego a la cocina y remplazo esa sonrisa por su típica expresión neutra antes de entrar, Al entrar fue y se sentó junto a víbora, que charlaba animadamente con grulla

Mantis: (mira a Tigresa) ¿Por qué Tardaste Tigresa?

Tigresa: (seria) Ya sabes que no es fácil despertar a Po

Mono: si claroooooo despertarlo (dijo Mono, usando un tono sarcástico)

Tigresa: (mira al primate) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? (dijo en un tono amenazante)

Mono estaba por contestar, pero en ese momento entro un alegre panda por la puerta

Po: (sonriendo enorme y alegremente) Buenos días (saludo y se dirigió a cocinar los fideos)

Mono: (viendo a su amigo) Po…..amigo mío….no sé si sabes que hay mejores momentos para jugar…como la noche (dijo con una sonrisa picarona en sus labios, pero noto que Po no entendió el doble sentido)

Tigresa: (molesta) Escucho una frase más en doble sentido y tendrás una extremidad menos…..y no me refiero a un brazo o una pierna (dijo amenazando con las garras en sus zarpas _¿Desde cuándo usa el doble sentido? _Pensó)

Mono se asusto al escuchar eso, y se quedo callado, con una cara de terror, Al rato los fideos estuvieron listos. El desayuno paso lleno de charlas, bromas, risas, dobles sentido y amenazas de tigresa. Cuando terminaron los fideos y hubieron lavado los platos, todos se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO **

Tigresa: (en el centro del salón, sonriendo) ¿alguno de ustedes gusta un combate?

Los cuatro furiosos negaron energéticamente, grulla se dirigió a la tortuga de jade, mono a los troncos con púas en péndulo, mantis a los guerreros de madera y víbora a las bocas de fuego

Po: (sonriendo, detrás de ella) hagamos una apuesta…el que pierda, deberá decirle una confesión al ganador

Tigresa: (confundida, se da la vuelta para encarar a Po) ¿Confesión?

Po: (sonriendo) si ya sabes….una verdad, un secreto, un deseo lo que sea….entonces que dice maestra…acepta el desafío

Tigresa: (se pone el dedito en el mentón fingiendo pensarlo) mmm…..de acuerdo (se coloca en posición de combate) Vas a caer Guerrero Dragón

Po sonrió y se coloco en posición de pelea. Al otro lado del salón los cuatro furiosos restantes, ya estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con un plato de dumplings. Los combates del panda con la felina, solían ser épicos y a todos les fascinaban

Mono: (sonriendo maliciosamente) alguno quiere apostar

Mantis: (en el sombrero de Grulla) Yo apuesto a que Tigresa gana

Víbora: Tigresa (como si nada)

Grulla: apuesto a que será un empate (todos lo miran con expresiones de asombro, ya que Tigresa no era una de esas personas a las que les gustaba declarar empate)

Mono: (sorprendido) de acuerdo…..el que gane, obtendrá 5 galletas con chispas de chocolate (dicho eso todos regresaron sus miradas al combate)

Al otro lado del salón, Po y Tigresa se miraban atentamente, analizando los movimientos del otro y tratando de pre visualizar el primer golpe. Po ataco primero, se abalanzo contra la felina y trato de parle una patada al estomago, pero ella lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo contra una pared

Tigresa: (sonriendo maliciosamente) eso es todo Panda (pregunto maliciosamente)

Po: (se pone de pie a duras penas) claro que no…apenas y estoy calentando maestra (dijo sonriendo con burla)

Tigresa: (sonriendo) esto durara un rato (se abalanza contra el panda y ataca, pero esta vez con las palmas de sus manos)

**EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES**

Shifu meditaba en posición de loto junto al estanque de lágrimas sagradas, trataba de visualizar más de una visión que hace tiempo tenía. En ella solo se podía ver la silueta de tres felinos y el del medio tenía a uno más pequeño en brazos, parecía estar sentados en tres pedestales y… nada más. "_paz inte…paz in… paz" _shifu trataban de seguir meditando, pero unas pisadas fuera del salón lo distarían. A los pocos segundos entro zeng, el ganso mensajero

Zeng: (se reverencia) maestro shifu, hay alguien que quiere verlo

Shifu: (_Que raro, hoy no recibimos visitas_) ¿Quién es?

Zeng: (Nervioso) no lo sé maestro…..dicen venir de la ciudad de Kenshi

Shifu: (pensativo) hazlos pasar

Zeng: (se vuelve a reverenciar) si maestro shifu

Zeng salió del salón, para entrar unos minutos después seguidos de las "visitas". Shifu se sorprendió al ver a dos tigres, ambos de la edad de tigresa aproximadamente. Uno de ellos era alto y corpulento, era un tigre de bengala, ojos amarillos, estaba vestido con un pantalón holgado marrón y un chaleco negro, el cual traía desabrochado. El otro era un tigre siberiano, de ojos amarillos, no era muy corpulento pero tenía los músculos ligeramente marcados, estaba vestido con un pantalón holgado negro y un chaleco verde, del cual solo tenía desabrochados los dos primeros botones

Shuo y Lee: (se reverencian) maestro shifu (dijeron al unisonó)

Shuo: permítame presentarnos, mi nombre es Shuo, y el es mi hermano Lee (señala al tigre a su lado)

Shifu: (serio) un gusto….y díganme Shuo y Lee….. ¿Que los trae al valle de la paz, y sobre todo….al palacio de jade? (a punto de tomar una Navaja circular, de material de hierro filoso, y en el centro un mango de madera para sujetar y arrojarlo)

Lee: (nervioso por la acción del panda rojo) Venimos de la ciudad de kenshi….nuestro padre es el emperador de la ciudad

Shuo: (continua) tenemos entendido que una de sus alumnas es una Tigre verdad (se tensa al ver que Shifu tenía la mano justo al lado de la navaja)

Shifu: (serio) si, la maestra Tigresa…..pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

Lee: (traga grueso) bueno maestro….es que veníamos a hablar con ella (se espanta al ver que Shifu toma el objeto en cuestión y lo sujeta con fuerza)

Shifu: (molesto, los mira con desconfianza) ¿Y de que quieren hablar con mi hija? (mirando los ojos de ambos, buscando en ellos, la mentira)

Ambos tigres se sorprendieron al escuchar al panda rojo llamar a Tigresa hija

Lee: (se rasca detrás de la nuca) es algo…delicado maestro

Shuo: por favor…..solo déjenos hablar con ella unos minutos, luego ella sabrá si les cuenta lo que le digamos o no (intento sonar calmado, pero era tanto el miedo al ver a Shifu con aquella arma)

Shifu: (_Tigresa se encargara de ellos de todos modos, _sonríe maliciosamente y deja el arma en una mesa) de acuerdo….síganme (salió de aquella habitación primero, por lo que no vio las grandes sonrisas de ambos Tigres)

En el camino al salón de entrenamiento ambos tigresa le fueron contando sobre kenshi a shifu, costumbres, emperador, la caída de su tío. Cuando llegaron al salón, desde afuera se podían escuchar los ruidos de maderas al romperse y quejidos de dolor de alguien.

Lee: (traga grueso) podríamos hablar con ella en privado

Shifu: claro (pone sus manos en la puerta, y sonríe maléficamente) bajo su propio riesgo

Ninguno de los tigres entendió esa frase hasta que Shifu abrió de par en par la puerta del salón, justo a tiempo para ver como Tigresa tomaba a Po de un brazo y lo hacía girar en el aire para luego mandarlo a chocar con la pared. A ambos tigres casi se les cae la mandíbula. Los demás furiosos ni se percataron de su presencia, estaban muy atentos a la pelea

Tigresa: (viendo como intentaba levantarse de nuevo) Te rindes (sonriendo)

Po: claro que no (levantado) vamos maestra…terminemos con esto

La felina y el oso volvieron a atacar al mismo tiempo, corrieron hacia el otro y a unos metros saltaron en el aire con la intención de acertar una patada, pero un carraspeo en la puerta los distrajo, provocando que chocaran de frente y cayeran al piso. Aunque a Po le dolió mas, ya que Tigresa cayó sobre el

Po: (siente como su espalda se daña, y resiente mucho dolor) Mi espalda

Tigresa: (con una mano se soba la cabeza y con la otra se levanta) Mi cabeza

Po: (serio, y fingida molestia) como tú no caíste en el suelo

Tigresa abrió los ojos como plato, recién caía en cuenta de que estaba sobre el estomago de Po. Con la cara como tomate se puso de pie y se fue formar junto con los demás furiosos, que ya se encontraban parados en fila frente a shifu

Po: (se fue junto con los demás y se formo) a por cierto Tigresa (la voltea a ver) gracias por haberme ayudado a levantarme

Tigresa: (lo mira un poco apenada, y le lanza una mirada de ``Lo siento´´, para luego regresar la mirada al frente)

Todos quedaron más que sorprendidos al ver a los dos tigresa, en especial tigresa que no despegaba su mirada de ninguno, algo se le hacía familiar, en especial el tigre siberiano

Shifu: Alumnos (todos lo voltean a verlo sacándolos de su trance) Ellos vienen del imperio de Kenshi

Po: (al ver que Tigresa seguía sin reaccionar, le propina un leve codazo en el costado, haciéndola reaccionar)

Tigresa: (reacciona de golpe) ¿Ah?

Lee: (nervioso) Hola (saluda tímidamente, ganándose la negación por parte de su hermano)

Shuo: (se reverencia) un gusto maestros, yo soy Shuo y el (señala a Lee) es mi hermano Lee

Tigresa: (sonríe levemente) el gusto es nuestro, ellos son el maestro Mono (Señala al primate), Mantis (Señala al insecto), Grulla (Señala al plumífero) y Po, El Guerrero Dragón (Señala a Po) y nosotras (Se señala a si misma y a víbora) somos la maestra Víbora y Tigresa ósea yo

Lee: (confiado) si claro, y yo soy Tigre jejejeje (ríe, pero para al ver que todos lo miraban con cara de ``Te voy a asesinar´´, cada uno individualmente) `

Shifu: (ve lo tenso que se puso el ambiente y decide ir al grano) Tigresa, estos dos han venido desde la ciudad de Kenshi para hablar con usted

Tigresa: (sorprendía) conmigo

Shuo: así es maestra (nervioso) y en privado si no le importa

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso, mira a ambos tigres con desconfianza al igual que a Shifu)

Tigresa miro a todos lados, no le inspiraban confianza ninguno de los dos, pero solo consiguió, miradas burlonas de Mono, Mantis y Grulla, una mirada de "anda" de Víbora y una mirada curiosa de Po. Dejo escapar todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones

Tigresa: está bien (seria) síganme (sale del salón seguido de los dos tigres y se encamina al salón de los héroes)

En el salón de entrenamiento se quedaron los furiosos restantes, Po y Shifu que se miraban entre sí con miradas cómplices

Mono: bueno….iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco…alguien me acompaña (pregunto mono el cual se encontraba en la puerta del salón)

Mantis: yo si (salta al hombro del primate y ambos salen de ahí)

Grulla: yo iré a pintar (dijo con un tono sereno y salió de ahí)

Po: (ruge su estomago) yo tengo hambre (sale por el mismo camino que sus amigos, dejando solos a Víbora y a Shifu)

Shifu: (viendo la puerta del salón) acompáñalos (Víbora lo mira sorprendida) luego me dices que averiguaste

Víbora: (sonriendo) a la orden maestro (dijo saliendo detrás de sus amigos, a buscar ``Información´´)

**EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES**

Tigresa entro al salón, seguida de ambos tigres y cerró las puertas a sus espaldas, por lo que no vio al mono, el insecto, el ave, la serpiente y el panda asegurándose de que no los espiaran. Se sentó de espaldas al estanque de lágrimas sagradas y los otros dos tigres la imitaron

Tigresa: bien (seria) ya estamos aquí, así que díganme de que querían hablar (dijo con voz y expresión neutra)

Lee: (nervioso, se rasca detrás de la nuca) bueno…..es algo…delicado maestra

Shuo: (intentando estar calmado) necesitamos que nos escuches si, luego tu sola sacaras tus conclusiones

Tigresa: (pone un semblante serio) Sean breves

Shuo: de acuerdo (de uno de sus bolsillos saca una pintura vieja y se la entrego a Tigresa)

Tigresa: (con la pintura en sus patas (o manos))

Lee: observe con extrema atención la pintura (dijo con un tono esperanzado)

Tigresa tomo la pintura entre sus patas. Era la misma pintura que les había mostrado su padre en la biblioteca. Tigresa examinaba la pintura detenidamente, pero no encontraba nada extraño o curioso en ella

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debo ver en esto?

Lee: (nervioso) La Tigre de bengala sentada en el sillón con los cachorros en brazos, es nuestra madre, se llamaba Kioko

Tigresa: (seguía sin entender)

Shuo: El Tigre siberiano es nuestro padre…se llama Shiang, es el Emperador de Kenshi (dijo esperando a que Tigresa captara alguna idea)

Tigresa: entonces tu eres el tigrecito Blanco cierto (Señala a Lee y él le asiente) y tu eres el tigrecito de Bengala cierto (Señala a Shuo y este le asiente) disculpen… pero sigo sin entender, que me quieren mostrar con esto

Lee y Shuo reprimieron la necesidad de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano "_digna hija de Shiang…" _pensó Shuo

Shuo: (nervioso) mire la pintura con más atención y díganos que mas ve

Tigresa volvió a mirar la pintura. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia ¿acaso esos dos tigres le jugaban una broma?... repaso la pintura con la mirada varias veces, hasta que su atención se concentro en la cachorra de Tigre de bengala de ojos carmín, que trataba de tomar la espada del padre

Tigresa: (intrigada) ¿ella es su hermana? (mostrando la pintura y señalando a la cachorra)

Si no era eso lo que querían que preguntara… estaba decidida, los sacaría a patadas de ahí

Lee y Shuo: ¡SI! (exclamaron ambos tigres como si hubieran resuelto el acertijo más difícil del mundo, pero la ceja arqueada de Tigresa los hizo volver a la realidad)

Lee: Digo…si, ella es mi hermana gemela (volviendo a estar como antes)

Tigresa: (interesada) que paso con ella

Shuo: (suspira) la separaron de nosotros cuando era una bebe, por problemas políticos ya que si eras parte de la familia real no podías tener hijas

Tigresa: (molesta) Que Machistas

Ambos tigres sonrieron, ya que Tigresa se parecía a su madre

Tigresa: (los mira a ambos) ¿Qué paso con ella?

Ya que ellos no hablaban, lo más lógico le parecía preguntar sobre "la hermana perdida"

Lee: nuestros padres la dejaron en un orfanato cerca del pueblo, El Orfanato De Bao Gu (_Con eso debe de llegarle alguna idea,_ pensó Lee)

Tigresa: (las palabras Bao Gu, resonaron en su cabeza, por lo cual se quedo viendo fijamente al frente) ¿Hace cuanto fue eso? (pregunto Curiosa)

Shuo: (mira a Tigresa con ternura al igual que Lee) hace 27 años

Tigresa: ¿de esto era lo que me querían hablar? (sonó como un débil susurro, empezaba a entender lo que esos tigres le querían decir)

Lee y Shuo: ¡SI! (en la cabeza de ambos aparecían imágenes de ellos saltando con su puño levantado en señal de victoria, como si hubieran cumplido una meta imposible)

Tigresa: (de golpe comprendió lo que estos dos le querían decir) no me estarán queriendo decir…. (Es interrumpida por Lee)

Lee: (sonriendo) Nuestra Hermanita (dirigiéndose a Tigresa)

Tigresa: (se levanta abruptamente del suelo y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro) ¡NO!, de seguro se equivocan, me están confundiendo con alguien mas

Shuo: (sorprendido porque dijera eso) que no tigresa, eres hija de Shiang, emperador de Kenshi, yo soy tu hermano mayor y Lee es tu gemelo aunque menor que tu

**AFUERA DEL SALÓN **

Po, Grulla, Mono, Víbora, y Mantis: ¿Qué? (exclamaron todos al escuchar lo que había dicho el tigre, pero rápidamente se callaron para que no los descubrieron y siguieron espiando)

**DENTRO DEL SALÓN**

Tigresa había escuchado las voces de los demás fuera del salón, pero no le dio importancia. Solo tenía cabeza para pensar lo que esos dos tigres le estaban diciendo. Debía ser una locura, una equivocación. "_estos dos tigres locos me quieren jugar una broma… si eso debe ser, se debieron haber equivocado en algo… sino, me hubieran buscado antes… ¿no?"_Pensaba tigresa, dejo escapar un largo suspiro

Shuo: (intranquilo al ver a Tigresa de esa manera) Tigresa, mira la pintura, mira a nuestra madre, eres idéntica, bueno excepto los ojos que son como lo de nuestro padre

Lee: (mira que a Tigresa no le importa que lo decía Shuo) Tigresa tienes que creernos, yo soy tu hermano y el es tu hermano (Señala a Shuo)

Tigresa: (para y los mira un poco molesta) Bien, hagamos como que les creo… respondan… ¿Por qué ahora me cuentan esto? y ¿Para qué?

Lee: (suspira) te contamos esto ahora porque si te buscábamos antes te hubieran matado, hasta hace unos días nuestro tío Sheng era quien gobernaba, ahora el emperador es nuestro padre y el nos envió a buscarte

Shuo: te buscamos por dos razones, una es que queríamos conocerte al igual que nuestro padre y la segunda (se para por un instante y suspira tristemente) a nuestro padre le queda poco tiempo de vida… y su último deseo es conocerte

Tigresa se quedo pensativa Shuo parecía decir la verdad, sus ojos demostraban una profunda tristeza, no sabía que responder, no les podía decir que si así como así. Por una parte no podía dejar toda su vida de un día para el otro y por otra, tampoco podía ignorar a su padre, si es que era su padre, y dejarlo morir, por más que nunca lo haya visto

Tigresa: Yo….no sé (no sabía que contestar)

Shuo: (se levanto de su lugar, camino hasta Tigresa y la sujeta de los hombros) Tigresa escúchame, nuestro padre está por morir y lo único que quiere es verte, conocerte y saber que eres feliz

Tigresa: (lo mira seriamente) si no quieres perder un brazo suéltame ahora (amenazo, odiaba que la tocaran sin su permiso)

Shuo: (obedece, la suelta y retrocede unos pasos)

Lee: (con una sonrisita) Piénsalo hermana

Tigresa: lo pensara (comienza a caminar a la puerta del salón) pero no prometo nada

Shuo: puedes contarles a tus amigos si quieres, para que te ayuden a pensar (dijo con un tono de apoyo)

Tigresa: no será necesario (dijo sin voltear a verlos, abrió la puerta y al instante cayeron a sus pies los furiosos restantes y Po, que había estado escuchando todo) los tigresa se quedan en el palacio por hoy, yo estaré meditando (dicho eso salió corriendo del lugar a cuatro patas)

Lee: (camina hacia Po y le pregunta) ¿ella siempre es así, con esa actitud?

Po: (mira a Lee y le sonríe) No, a veces es mas mala que eso, además de dar miedo

Shuo: (sonríe ante el comentario del panda) Ya veo

Víbora: (sonriendo) ¿Gustan acompañarnos al salón de entrenamiento? De paso también pueden contarnos de Kenshi

Mantis: (pensativo) ¿Por qué le dicen así a la ciudad?

Lee: (sonriendo) nuestro tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo se llamaba Kenshi y el fundo la ciudad y nos preguntábamos si podríamos entrenar con ustedes

Shuo: Creo que te faltaron algunos tátaras hermano (dijo en tono burlón)

Ambos tigres siguieron a los demás hasta el salón de entrenamiento. Los demás furiosos y Po se sorprendieron al ver que Shuo y Lee eran tan buenos como su hermana en las artes marciales, solo le faltaba esa fuerza sobrenatural de Tigresa

**EN EL DURAZNO DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL**

Tigresa estaba sentada en posición de loto. Dejaba que la suave brisa chocara contra su rostro, a la vez que hacia volara los pétalos de las flores de durazno a su alrededor. En ese lugar siempre se respiraba paz. Paz… justo lo que necesitaba para pensar, no había pasado ni la mitad del día y ya se sentía agotada mentalmente. Era mucha información la que le habían dado esos tigres y ahora esperaban que los acompañara a kenshi a conocer a un padre que nunca vio. El ruido de unos pasos la sacó de sus pensamientos

Tigresa: no quiero hablar…solo quiero estar sola…..y pensar (adelanto a decir tigresa con los ojos cerrados, sin siquiera abrirlos para ver quien le Hablaba)

Shifu: (sonriendo) ¿Ni siquiera con tu padre? (dijo sentándose enfrente de Tigresa)

Tigresa: (con los ojos cerrados, baja la cabeza y suspira) no es que no quiera hablar papa, es solo que no hay nada que decir

Shifu: (sonríe) Hija, siempre hay algo que decir, por más mínimo que sea, siempre hay algo que decir (observa como Tigresa levanta la mirada, abre sus ojos y le sonríe a su padre adoptivo) Víbora me lo dijo todo

Tigresa: (suelta una leve risita) Vaya amiga eh

Shifu: (sonriendo) si, pero dime algo….. ¿Estás convencida 100% de lo que Shuo y Lee te dijeron?

Tigresa: no lo sé (confundida) parecen decir la verdad, pero me cuesta trabajo creerles

Shifu: entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer? (pensativo y curioso)

Tigresa: no lo sé, ellos dicen que mi padre biológico esta por morir y que quiere conocerme (con cada palabra que decía su voz se iba volviendo un leve susurro)

Shifu quedo algo pensativo, se coloco de pie y abrazo a su hija

Shifu: (abrazándola) sea cual sea tu decisión, siempre te apoyare con ella (de repente escucha unos pasos y esboza una sonrisa) me voy, hay alguien más que quiere hablar contigo (dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya no estaba)

Tigresa no entendió eso, pero no le tomo importancia. Volvió a sentarse en posición de loto y siguió meditando, las palabras de los tigres resonaban como eco en su cabeza, y eso solo la desconcentraba más. Unos minutos después, unas pisadas, bastante ruidosas y una respiración agitada captó su atención, sonrió para sus adentros reconocía perfectamente al dueño de las pisadas

Tigresa: (sonríe con los ojos cerrados) se que estas ahí Po

Po: (sorprendido, él quería sorprender a Tigresa, pero por los sentidos supe desarrollados de la felina no lo hizo) como supiste que era yo

Tigresa: tus pisadas son tan fuertes que te escucharía todo el valle (dijo en tono de burla, pero en su voz se notaba preocupada y algo triste)

Po no contesto, camino hasta tigresa y se sentó detrás de ella, para luego tomar sus manos entre las suyas y abrazarla por la cintura con las manos de ambos sobre su vientre. Tigresa se puso un poco tensa por la acción del panda, nunca la había abrazado así y odiaba la sensación cálida y protectora que le brindaba

Po: ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo sucedido? (dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al abrazarla de esa forma se arriesgaba a que tigresa lo golpee pero valía la pena el riesgo)

Tigresa miro para todos lados y afino su oído, para asegurarse que no haya monos a la costa, literalmente tras asegurarse de estar solos se relajo un poco y dejo decantar su cabeza en el pecho del panda, después de todo… nadie más los iba a ver

Tigresa: (triste) para serte sincera no (dijo dejando escapar en un largo suspiro por sus pulmones)

Po: (sonriendo) mientes

Tigresa: claro que no….es solo que….no sé por dónde empezar (triste)

Po: puedes empezar por el principio (dijo mientras la atraía mas a él y la estrechaba mas en el abrazo)

Tigresa: (voltea la mirada y observa un segundo al panda) ¿Analizar? (Po le sonríe y asiente) por un lado, un par de tigres me dicen que son mis hermanos, que mi padre biológico esta a poco tiempo de morir y quiere conocerme

Po: (la anima a seguir) ¿Y por otro lado?

Tigresa: (continua) por otro lado… son unos hermanos que nunca vi, un padre que nunca conocí y una madre que jamás conoceré (dijo en un tono desanimado, y de repente los ojos de tigresa estaban inundados en lagrimas que no se permitía soltar)

Po: (noto las lagrimas en los ojos rojizos de Tigresa y con su pulgar acaricia la mano de la felina para calmarla) ¿y cuáles son las opciones?

Tigresa: las opciones son dos… una es irme y dejar todo lo que me representa el templo, mi vida, mi arte, mis amigos (_a ti_ pensó), la otra es quedarme… e ignorar la posibilidad de una supuesta familia que me extraña y un supuesto padre que me quiere conocer (de repente dejo escapar unas imperceptibles lagrimas, pero las caricias del panda la lograron relajar y haciéndola calmar)

Po: (sonriendo) también están los peros (rápidamente Tigresa reincorporo de golpe y se quedo mirando a Po) si te quedas puede ser que no conozcas nunca a tu familia biológica y tu pasado y si te vas… bueno, puedes irte solos un tiempo, nadie dijo que te vayas para siempre (dijo con una sonrisa) además…si yo tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre biológico iría a conocerlo aunque sea…..conocerlo me sería suficiente

Tigresa: (Estaba sorprendida, por las palabras del panda, por lo cual entendió que tenía razón, Po jamás había conocido a sus padres, y por alguna razón alentaba a Tigresa para que tan solo fuera y lo conociera) Estoy comenzado a creer que me quieres lejos panda (dijo con un tono de burla)

En la cara de Tigresa se formo una sonrisa, el panda tenía razón, podía irse pero solo un tiempo. Se acerco a Po y lo beso con un tierno lengüetazo en la mejilla, lo que ocasiono que se pusiera mas colorado que nunca. Tigresa se paro y estiro una pata para ayudar a reincorporarse a Po

Po: (sonrojado y sin entender la situación) ¿Qué Pasa?

Tigresa: (sonriendo) Gracias Po…..gracias a ti eh tomado una decisión (dijo mientras ayudaba a parar al panda)

Po: (sorprendido) ¿A si? (ella le asiente) ¿Y cuál es? (estaba asustado, ya que tenía una idea de la respuesta de la felina)

Tigresa: (sonriendo) Vamos al salón de entrenamiento….te lo diré junto con el resto

Ambos emprendieron el camino al salón de entrenamiento en silencio. No sabían desde que momento, pero iban agarrados de las manos, agarre que deshicieron al estar a unos metros de las puertas de salón

**EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Hacía ya diez minutos que tigresa estaba parada enfrente de todos, que la miraban atentos a sus palabras, sobre todo Lee, Shuo, Po y Shifu. Tigresa está nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar así que decidió ir directamente al punto

Tigresa: (nerviosa) bueno amigos…..padre (mira a Shifu un momento y luego la regresa a todos) eh tomado una decisión

Víbora: y cual es Tigresa (interesada)

Tigresa: (cierra los ojos un momento, suspira y abre los ojos de nuevo) Iré a Kenshi

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA, SI TE GUSTO DEJA TU COMENTARIO AQUI EN ESTA PARTECITA EN BLANCO DE AQUÍ ABAJITO, Y BUENO, SI BLACK ROSES-IMZ ESTA LEYENDO ESTO, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE, SI NO ME CREIAS QUE NO HARIA LA HISTORIA AQUÍ ESTA, BUENO, LA MAYOR PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO ES DE TU HISTORIA PERO EL SEGUNDO CAP Y EL RESTO, ESTARAN BASADO EN MIS ESPECTATIVAS, Y BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO, Y BUENO…..CHAU CHAU


End file.
